


Hot and Cold

by slartibartfast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Dark, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/pseuds/slartibartfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend visits Jack in Torchwood and takes a fancy to a certain coffee-making Welshman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

"Ianto, meet Spike. He's an old, old friend."

It was a simple enough start to things. Ianto didn't think much of it, standing in his place with the coffee and offering a stoic smile to the man with the shock of peroxide hair and the strong, interested gaze. "Interesting name," he commented dryly.

Jack strode over to him, thumping Ianto companionably on the back. Spike stayed motionless except for the arch of an eyebrow. Jack grinned as wide as he could, as openly as he could. "Spike, this is Ianto Jones. Best maker-of-coffee this side of Pluto."

"Nice suit," replied Spike, giving him a slow, leisurely look-over.

Jack could not have been more pleased. "That's exactly what I say." He took a fresh cup of coffee - Ianto's, but he didn't mind that much with Jack, anyone else would get a few sharp words - and headed up to his office with the stranger, asking loudly about whatever underground information he claimed to have.

From the piercing look Spike threw back at him (which Ianto pretended not to notice, but walked off with a smirk), information was the last thing on the man's mind.

-

"Jack'll be watching, you know," said Ianto offhandedly, his voice deep. "CCTV everywhere down here."

A curious rumbling noise purred out from Spike's throat. "I know. Who d'you think sent me down here, pup?"

In the deep dark recesses of the Hub, surrounded by darkness and a stranger in a long black coat, Ianto tilted his head back against the gritty wall and closed his eyes. There was a hot swell building low in his abdomen, sending shivers along his skin, growing with every languid movement Spike made against him.

"You're cold," gasped Ianto when fingers skidded along his neck. It was only when lips traced along the line of his jaw that he pulled away from him, though. "Christ, you're bloody freezing!"

Spike stepped back easily, all grace and slinking movements, chuckling with a smirk on his face. "Well, yeah, pup. Vampire. Didn't Jack mention that bit?"

"No, he didn't," said Ianto. He was backing away.

Spike raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Oi. I'm a good one. Got a soul, I have."

But Ianto was already running. Spike rolled his eyes, pointing a finger at the nearest CCTV camera accusingly, feeling the eyes of the Captain on him. "You," he said, "are a twat. You didn't tell him on purpose. I better get a blowjob for that."

-

Jack was still laughing from the little show when an angry Welshman appeared at the office door, utterly composed but Jack, of course, noticed the slightly rumpled hair and the bulge in those tight black trousers that hadn't quite died down yet. "Something wrong, Ianto?" he asked, all innocence despite the bubbles of laughter.

"You brought a vampire into this place, sir?" he demanded, a flare of red rising on his cheekbones. "That's incredibly irresponsible, Jack. Someone could get hurt."

"He's not a normal vampire," said Jack, leaning back in his chair and swinging lazily from side to side. "He has a soul."

"Right, and things with souls never hurt anyone," said Ianto, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Jack just shook his head. "Come here."

"Why?" asked Ianto, guardedly, straightening his back even further.

There came one of those enormous, all-encompassing grins. "Because you're cute when you're angry at me."

When the stern-faced man didn't budge an inch, Jack just grinned a bit longer and paced across the room towards him, hands instantly dropping to slim hips. He managed to get a good thirty seconds of a slow, heated kiss and had even managed to slide a thumb up under his shirt to rub over the skin of his waist before Ianto made a disgruntled noise and pulled back.

"You're insufferable, sir. Completely and utterly insufferable," sighed Ianto, irritation marring his face. "I didn't come up here for a snog."

Ianto sounded tolerant and almost amused; Jack pounced on the opportunity. "Would you carry on with what you and Spike were up to earlier if I was there to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting, sir," he replied patiently.

Jack just shook his head and persisted. "Would you?"

Ianto turned his head, looked out the clear glass and down into the hub below. A black-clad figure was stalking across the floor, stripping off his coat in one fluid motion and dropping it haphazardly over a chair. His deliciously tight clothes showed off every line of his body, that firm body Ianto had recently been surrounded by, and he nodded. "Perhaps."

Jack let out a triumphant shout. Spike lifted his gaze and met Ianto's steady stare. He must have read something from his expression, because he gave a predatory smirk, one that slid down into Ianto and pushed up hot curls of arousal once again.

"He had better not try to bite me," he commented absently as Jack tugged him out of the room.

-

The room was small, cramped (especially designed to push the three of them closer together, Ianto suspected) and there lingered a faint, cloying smell of sex; Spike and Jack had obviously been using the room well. Spike had the hint of confusion in his eyes behind the thick lust, even as he wrapped a cool, bare arm around Ianto's waist.

Jack kissed the vampire, hungrily and forcefully. The two of them got so lost in it, all hands and lips and heavy grunts that Ianto cleared his throat pointedly. Spike twisted his head around and in one fluid motion kissed him instead, lips warmed by Jack's. It was still a sort of shock that left Ianto gasping for breath and grinding their hips shamelessly together.

Head spinning wildly, Ianto pulled back for a gulp of cold air, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. Spike looked smugly at Jack who was grinning like the cat who got the cream. "There's a bed right there," he pointed out.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at Ianto. "Well?" he said expectantly.

Ianto didn't move. There was still a hint of caution in his mind, the fear coming from something so dangerous looking at him so hungrily. Jack was good, very good at pushing away hesitation though. He sidled up beside him and kissed just under his ear. "Maybe we should get some of this pretty suit off you first."

The brief thought passed Ianto's mind that there probably should be some more ceremony to the stripping. A pause here and there, maybe, or at the very least a seductive wiggle but between them, Spike and Jack had him devoid of all but his shirt - which, though it hung just past his hips, did nothing to hide his nakedness - and his tie, which dangled down loosely. He swallowed hard.

There was so much lust fogging up the room that it was almost tangible. Ianto was starting to think, with the two older men surrounding him and nudging him towards the bed, he probably wasn't going to make it out of this in one piece.

-

The quiet murmur in Ianto's ear slid in and out of his consciousness, Jack's soft voice becoming almost background noise, the breath tickling his ear pleasantly. The heat in his stomach curled tightly as Spike thrust harder, deeper, pulling up his hips for a better angle.

He rolled his head down, pressing his forehead against his arms that were supporting him. Eyes closed tight, fingers digging into the pillow beneath him, arse in the air and chest against the sheets. Spike had been too cold at first, too shocking against his own flushed skin, but he had warmed quickly between him and Jack.

Ianto couldn't tell whose hand it was running over his back, now, or who was talking quietly. He was drowning in sensation as Spike arched over him, grunting in time to Ianto's quiet gasps and moans. Jack's hand - it had to be Jack's from the angle Ianto decided blurrily - was skidding under his shirt and over his stomach and slowly lower until he was stroking him in time to Spike's thrusts. "Oh god," gasped Ianto, gritting his teeth, pushing back against the both of them.

"Harder, Spike," demanded Jack, his voice like fire. "Fuck him harder."

A loud groan from the vampire tangled up around Ianto, going straight to his cock as he was pushed forwards awkwardly from the resulting thrust. Ianto nearly came, then, but Jack held him right on the edge with an evil little laugh near his ear.

Jack held him there until Spike grunted and shivered and came, buried deep inside Ianto and still rocking his hips slowly. A clever flick of a thumb had Ianto tripping over that line and gasping desperately for air, brow furrowed and lips parted as waves of pleasure flowed through him.

It took him a long time to catch his breath and come down from that. He managed to roll out from under Spike with a bit of effort, grimacing at the sticky patch on his shirt as he reached for his trousers.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jack.

Ianto looked back at the dark-haired man, sprawled on his knees at the side of the bed, fully clothed but with his trousers open, cock still hard. Quite the attractive sight. Ianto licked his lips slowly and turned back to his trousers, though he suddenly had no desire to leave. "I've got work to do, sir."

He was pulled back towards the bed before he had the chance to protest. Not that he would have with his boss pulling him down so eagerly.

-

"Ready, Ianto?"

The man wondered how he had let Jack talk him into this. He was on his back, legs spread, muscles aching in that good way. He wasn't even sure how long he had been down in this room anymore; it could have been hours. He had spent a good proportion of that time collapsed and spent after an impossibly slow, long fuck with Jack, just watching him and the vampire pretty much attack one another.

Now Jack was between his legs, working three fingers into him, stroking his cock with his free hand and grinning at Spike.

The vampire was sprawled beside him, hand on his chest, popping open buttons and pushing his shirt aside from his neck. He ran a tongue over his collarbone, up over his neck.

Ianto nodded his consent, then cleared his throat and managed to mutter out a 'yes'.

"Close your eyes, pup."

Ianto was grateful. He didn't want to see the teeth, didn't want to remember just what he'd agreed to. He cringed, but he couldn't tense - he was far too relaxed after all the two of them had done to him, all they had made him feel. Still, his heart pumped the first traces of fear around his body as he heard a strange almost crunching noise and then, too quickly, he felt sharp teeth pierce his skin.

He tried to pull away at first but Spike held him there, soothing fingers over the other side of his neck. It hurt. It hurt a lot but then Jack was swallowing down his cock and all that pain just melted into something strange, a burning heated pleasure and then...

Wow.

His whole existence seemed to flicker and stutter down to focus on just this, this desperate pleasure, so intense it almost became pain, hard teeth and soft tongue against his neck, fingers pressing firmly against his prostate, Jack's tongue on the head of his cock...

Ianto screamed, loud and hoarse, his whole body jerking away from and closer to the intensity. He came, fast and hard and sudden, better than anything he'd ever felt before despite the pain at his neck, because of the pain in his neck, and then his eyes rolled back into his head and it all turned black.

"Pretty little pup you've got," murmured Spike a little while later as Ianto slept, completely and utterly exhausted.

"He's great, isn't he?" agreed Jack. They left him there to rest.

Ianto didn't plan on waking up for a long time after that.

-

Spike left the next night. Ianto pretended not to notice; he just made the coffee, cleaned up their mess and fiddled with the computers. Nothing out of the ordinary. There was no one else around, no one but Spike and of course Jack, who seemed to always be there.

He felt the cool touch of a vampire's fingers against his hand when he had his back to the door. Spike was behind him, lips a hair's breadth from his neck, the stillness where there should be breath feeling painfully obvious. "Not gonna say goodbye, pup?"

"My name is Ianto," he said, and was proud of how calm his voice remained when the hot mixture of fear and lust ran through his arteries, straight to his neck and pulsing hard under the aching wound from the day before.

Spike laughed quietly. "Know that, pup. Pretty name it is too." He ran a cold fingertip over the white dressing on Ianto's neck, pressing just a little until the Welshman gasped at the pulse of pain and the twinge of pleasure. "Thought you had enough manners to say goodbye."

Ianto turned and Spike's hands snaked around his waist, holding him almost possessively close. Their lips met and Spike growled into his mouth, pushing him back against the desk as Ianto's tongue slid into his mouth and a hand maneuvered beneath his coat and up over his firm back.

It was Ianto who pulled his head back, and though Spike attempted to follow his lips, he just laughed and squirmed away. "Goodbye then, Spike," he said in those beautiful Welsh tones.

The vampire, his eyes ablaze, gave him a long look over and turned, coat billowing dramatically in a contrived sort of way. He looked back over his shoulder as he approached the door; Ianto could see Jack there, waiting, watching them. "See you around, pup," came the rather chirpy farewell.

Ianto just walked through to the quieter part of the hub, licking his lips and pushing the vampire from his mind. As he heard the main door shut, he knew Jack would be following him.

He smirked to himself, and headed to the room from the night before.


End file.
